


万圣节特供版辣炒年糕

by L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: 当阿云和小曺一起过万圣节





	万圣节特供版辣炒年糕

**Author's Note:**

> -校园AU  
-当泥想看阿云和小曺过万圣节  
-激情摸鱼短打一发完  
-BGM：你的所有瞬间——成诗京

今天是万圣节，但是对于广大高中生来说，不放假的节日等于没有，所以当周围的同学都在兴冲冲地谈论各种关于万圣节的话题时，金钟云只是象征性地听了一耳朵，然后兴致缺缺地移开了注意力，重新专注于藏在课本下的篮球杂志。 

还是这些东西更有吸引力，金钟云想着。 

但是同学们似乎并不这样想，中午吃饭的时候曺圭贤坐在他对面也在说，眉飞色舞的，甚至忘了动筷子。 

有这么好玩吗？ 

金钟云咬着筷子，看着对面的曺圭贤发呆。 

“哥你别发呆啊。”曺圭贤伸手在金钟云眼前晃了晃，似乎在不满他哥的走神。 

自己坐在对面他都会走神了吗，曺圭贤有些气鼓鼓。 

“啊，没有，你继续说。”金钟云回过神，看到了对面小朋友不满中夹杂着委屈的眼神，心虚地回答。 

曺圭贤看着连掩饰都不掩饰一下的哥哥没辙，索性继续说，“哥你晚上来看万圣节快闪吧。” 

快闪？ 

金钟云皱眉咬着筷子思索了一会儿，才想起来小朋友口中的快闪是什么。 

那是每年万圣节学校都会举办的活动，万圣节那天的晚自习第二节下课在教学楼前面的大空地上，选出几个社团来表演。似乎是为了应景，学校还破天荒地准许把走廊灯关了配合万圣节主题，所以那天晚上，整个教学楼黑漆漆地好像有那么回事。 

“你不是这次没有表演吗？”金钟云回忆了一下昨天在学生会办公桌上看到的演出节目单，上面没有曺圭贤的名字。 

“出来玩啊，大过节的。” 

“这有什么好玩的，走廊外面全是人挤都挤不进去，啥也看不到。” 

“那是你出来得太慢不会找位置。” 

“呀，臭小子。” 

金钟云看着对面笑得欠揍的小子，在桌下狠狠踩了他一脚。 

“哥，我早上刚擦过的鞋！” 

曺圭贤吃痛地大叫，不知道是鞋子被踩了的心痛还是被哥哥踩住的脚痛，他抬眼看着金钟云挑眉戏谑的眼神，竟有些脊背发凉。 

明明他不会打我啊，为什么我要这么怕。 

但是自己平时那样闹他，他会不会受不了了揍我啊。 

曾经目睹过金钟云把比他壮一圈的人打趴下的曺圭贤今天也下意识反思了。 

“所以哥，”曺圭贤没有忘自己的目的，把话题转移回去盯着金钟云坚持不懈道，“你晚上出来看嘛。” 

撒娇对哥哥最有用了，曺圭贤看着有些动摇的金钟云，心里笑得十分得逞。 

“好好好我去，别笑了，好傻。” 

金钟云认命地答应了，看着对面那人快具象化的窃喜，还是没忍住又踩了他一脚。 

臭小子。 

因为曺圭贤中午的“死缠烂打”，金钟云莫名其妙地对晚上的快闪期待了起来。 

午睡的时候想，下午上课的时候中途听着老师的滔滔不绝也不小心走了神。 

自己班离靠外边的走廊那么远，开始的时候准抢不到好位置，哎，他也没说要在哪里看，他从二楼上来不也要时间吗…… 

正当金钟云头脑风暴的时候，突然听见耳边传来自己的名字。 

“金钟云，起来回答一下第二题。” 

阿西，金钟云在老师锐利的目光中站了起来，心里把曺圭贤那小子骂了八百遍。 

晚上见到他的时候再给两脚算了。 

“阿嚏！” 

在二楼教室上数学课的曺圭贤突然打了个喷嚏，正好掐着老师说完一句话的空当，催化剂一般点燃了死气沉沉的课堂。 

全班安静了一秒，然后哄堂大笑。 

不知道有什么好笑，但就是想笑。 

同桌李赫宰默默看着曺圭贤毫不客气地从自己桌上的抽纸盒里狂抽三张纸巾，问道，“你抽那么多刚刚是滑翔了吗？” 

“滚。” 

“而且绝对有人骂你。” 

“屁，”曺圭贤擦完鼻子把纸丢进课桌边的垃圾袋里，语气欠欠地答道，“明明是有人想我了。” 

“啧，臭不要脸。” 

“本来就是。” 

学校晚自习有三节，第一节下课后有个二十分钟的大课间，今晚估计是过节快闪，大课间给延长到了三十分钟。 

金钟云写完英语卷子抬眼看了看挂在墙上的钟，发现第一节晚自习还有十分钟下课。 

周围的同学开始悉悉索索，估计都想好跑出去抢位置的路线了，坐在门边的还把后门打开了一条缝，呼呼的冷风灌了进来冻得班上人叫苦不迭，于是后门又在一片骂骂咧咧声中关上了。 

所以自己真的不用跟着冲出去抢位置吗？ 

金钟云想到半个小时前偷偷用手机发短信问曺圭贤自己在哪里等他，结果刚发出去，他就回了消息。 

「哥在教室门口等我就行。」 

似乎怕金钟云看不懂似的，很快又回了一句： 

「是哥的教室哦。」 

知道了，金钟云大力地摁着屏幕，自己看得懂人话。 

无法无天了，真是。 

“铃铃铃——” 

“下课了下课了走走走！” 

“把前门也打开快快快！” 

金钟云刚刚放下笔，前一秒还端坐在位置的的同学们飞也似的往教室门口冲，班长冲出教室的时候还不忘顺手把灯关了。 

“还以为外面撒钱呢。”隔壁组的金希澈和金钟云一样坐在位置上纹丝不动，嗤笑道。 

“要是撒钱就好咯，”坐在窗边同样没动的朴正洙整理好桌上的书本站了起来，朝两人走了过来，问道，“你们不去外面看看吗？” 

“有什么好看的，”金希澈偷偷从抽屉里拿出手机刷了两下，瞟了一眼站在他桌边没动的朴正洙，把手机放回抽屉站起来，伸了个懒腰，手臂自然而然地搭在了朴正洙肩上，道：“算了算了，出去活动一下筋骨。” 

“钟云不出去吗？”朴正洙走到门口，回头看了看还坐着的金钟云。 

“我过一会儿就出去，”简单粗暴的一句话似乎糊弄不了那两人，金钟云踌躇了一下，补充道：“我等人。” 

“哦，等谁啊。” 

“还能等谁啊，肯定是那个小学弟呗。” 

“高一那个上次期中考数学单科全年级第一的？” 

“对对对，叫曺什么来着？” 

眼看这两人一唱一和就地开始说相声，金钟云扶额，明明他们什么都不知道，自己的脸却开始发烫，心里又把曺圭贤骂了八百遍。 

臭小子怎么他妈的还不来？ 

金钟云穿上外套走到了教室门口，十月末首尔夜晚的冷风迎面吹了过来，把他冻得一个激灵。 

冷死了。 

当金钟云对着有些冰凉的手掌哈气的时候，教室门正对着的走廊拐角的楼梯传来一阵脚步声。 

“哥！” 

曺圭贤人还没上来，洪亮的声音就顺着楼道传进了金钟云的耳朵里，还顺便弄亮了走廊的声控灯。 

终于来了，金钟云看见人来了自然是高兴的，但是表面上还是冷冷的，故意问道：“怎么才来？” 

“刚刚在教室里耽搁了。” 

“是有人问你问题吧。” 

“是……” 

眼见小朋友像犯了什么错误一样乖乖地低着头，金钟云没忍住笑了，伸手捋了一把他额前的碎发。 

“好啦，所以你要带我去哪里？” 

一听见这句话，曺圭贤立马抬起头，伸出手拉住了金钟云藏在外套袖子里的手，神神秘秘地说：“哥跟我来。” 

他们学校有三座教学楼，中间用桥一样的走廊连着，曺圭贤牵着金钟云的手在没什么人的教学楼后面上了六楼，走过整整一层没有用的空教室，再过了一道桥一样的走廊，到了面对进行快闪的教学楼。 

那正好有一间闲置的空教室，正对着空地，可以恰好看见楼下。 

“这地方你怎么发现的？” 

金钟云好像发现新大陆似的趴在窗户边往下看，甚至忘了自己恐高。 

“有一次想找个地方练歌的时候，”曺圭贤走到金钟云身后，悄悄地扶着他的腰把人搂进了怀里。 

高矮正合适，冬天身上穿着保暖的衣服，抱起来软软的。 

楼下的快闪似乎进行到k歌社，抒情曲温柔的伴奏响了起来，在六楼竟然能听得很清楚。 

金钟云在曺圭贤怀里挪了挪身子，找了个舒服的姿势靠着，听着楼下传来的音乐，喃喃道：“我挺喜欢这首歌的。” 

“嗯。” 

金钟云仰起头看着曺圭贤，道：“我想听你唱。” 

“现在？” 

“对，现在，”金钟云看着好像没有反应过来的小朋友，眯着眼笑道：“怕什么，反正这里没有别人。” 

睁着圆圆的眼睛不知所措的样子真可爱。 

像窖藏的红酒般醇厚的歌声在空荡荡没开灯的教室里回荡，金钟云靠着身后的人，放松地闭上了眼睛。 

“看着你的话，不知怎的会觉得似梦境一般渺茫 

穿越几万光年飞来我身边的星光，那是现在的你。” ①

一曲终了，谁都没有先开口。时间好像暂停在了这个时候，女巫骑着扫把在空中留下星星点点的痕迹，暖橘色的南瓜灯咧着嘴笑，似乎在昭示着今晚属于欢乐。 

教室没开灯，窗外微弱的路灯和远处摩天大楼的LED屏照了进来，在地板上留下交叠着的影子。 

“这样好像小情侣偷偷约会一样。” 

“我们不是吗？” 

金钟云还没回答，身子就被曺圭贤抓着肩膀掉了个个面对着他，两人的脸挨得很近，呼出的鼻息洒在对方脸上，金钟云无意识地揪住了自己的袖口。 

“哥，我们不是吗？” 

小朋友好像非常委屈，尾音都耷拉下来了。 

“当然是啊，你在想什么呢。” 

“那小情侣现在应该做什么呢？” 

啊？ 

金钟云反应过来自己又被这小屁孩坑了，他认命地翻了个白眼，但是心里不服气，抬手想去掐他的脸。指尖刚碰到曺圭贤的脸，整只手就被握在了手心里，他还没来得及挣脱，就被凑过来的小朋友封住了嘴唇。 

自己的两只手都被他捉住按在了耳侧，整个人被他按在冰冷的玻璃窗上，唇上猝不及防传来的温热的触感打乱了呼吸的节拍。 

曺圭贤纤长的睫毛扫得金钟云痒痒的，唇上突然传来一阵痛感，让他忍不住呜咽出声。 

十五六岁的小男生以为接吻就是嘴唇贴在一起，除了单纯的啃咬好像也不会别的什么，金钟云报复似的凑过去咬了一口曺圭贤丰厚的下唇，唇分的时候头靠在玻璃窗上笑得狡黠。 

不就是咬吗，谁怕谁啊。 

趁还有五分钟打铃，他们两人回到了教室所在的教学楼，金钟云站在楼梯上，冰凉的小手被包在曺圭贤手里。 

“哥你的手怎么总是这么凉？”曺圭贤边搓边问道。 

“不知道，不过手凉没关系啊，我这里暖就行了。” 

金钟云抬起了空闲的那只手，指了指自己的心脏。 

装着你的地方，总是暖呼呼的。

金钟云走进教室，发现班里开着灯稀稀拉拉的没几个人，朴正洙和金希澈坐在各自的位置上，隔着一个大组说着话，金钟云一进来，他们不约而同地看向了他。 

“你们怎么这么快回来了？” 

不知道为什么，金钟云有些紧张。 

“没什么好看的就回来了，”金希澈转着手中的笔，扫了一眼后像发现了什么似的问道：“你刚刚干嘛去了，嘴这么红？” 

卧槽？ 

金钟云蜷起了藏在袖子里的手，表面镇定道：“什么很红？” 

“你的嘴啊，老实说你刚刚干嘛去了？” 

那俩人探究的眼神像X光扫描仪一样在自己身上来来回回扫了好几遍，金钟云怕这两人真看出点什么，急忙道：“可能是刚刚吃了辣吧。” 

“什么？” 

“吃东西不带我？” 

两人瞬间忘了刚刚要问什么，立刻对金钟云吃东西不带他们的行为进行了抨击。 

果然还是吃的有吸引力，金钟云在心里松了口气。 

“吃什么了？” 

就算没吃到，问一下就当吃到了也是可以的。 

金钟云想都没想脱口而出：“辣炒年糕。” 

“阿西金钟云你吃这竟然不带我！” 

“钟云啊，晚自习下课的宵夜看来得你请了。” 

金钟云笑着答应了请两人晚上吃宵夜，坐下后想起来了什么似的回头道：“但是辣炒年糕我不请。” 

“为什么？” 

“因为我吃过了。” 

没有理后面两人的哀嚎，金钟云把桌上写完的卷子塞进了文件夹，嘴角留着止不住的笑意。 

那个辣炒年糕是我的。 

我的万圣节特供辣炒年糕。 

才不请。 

FIN.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> note：
> 
> ①：你的所有瞬间—成诗京 歌词
> 
> 世界上最快乐的事就是摸鱼 一时兴起摸了三千多字 希望大家看得开心🎃  
欢迎小心心小蓝手和评论嗷


End file.
